Shoulder Pillow
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Lap pillows are absolutely comfy and sweet but can only be given when seated, so Chika offers You her shoulder pillow instead. Why? Because You needs all the rest she can get and Chika has always been capable of re-energizing You. In her Chika-way.


**Author Notes**

 **It feels like it's been a while that I written ChikaYou and shared it… OvO Hmm…**

 **May you enjoy~ :D**

* * *

1am. Chika yawns hugely; one hand in front of her opened mouth and the other stretching towards the ceiling so that the rest of her body feels a stretch too. "Ah, sorry, You-chan. I didn't mean to yawn so loudly…"

You didn't respond immediately as her eyes were focused on the cloths in front of her, her fingers moving systematically by experience to sewing Aqours' next set of costumes. Only after she was done with the midriff section did she blink and looked up. "You said..? Ah, it's okay."

You smiles to Chika for a few seconds, popped her spine bones out of the bend over position before returning her concentration to her work at hand. Chika relaxes where she sits on her bed, watching You.

 _You-chan hard at work is kind of cool…_

"You-chan… You should sleep soon."

"…Mm…" You hums as she took a scissors up to cut some loose strings and then she was back to work again.

 _Don't ignore me!_

Chika puffs her cheeks a little for being dismissed. "I know you said you think the costumes won't be ready for our next live if you don't finish at least one today… But it's late-"

You pauses from sewing to look at Chika.

"Wha…What is it?" Chika felt self-conscious from the long stare; was her hair messy? Did she look fierce? Did she forget to button her top? Or were there actually still crumbs on her face?

 _You-chan… If you stare at me for so long..!_

You's lips curved into a lopsided smile, her tired blue eyes regained light in them. "Thank you, Chika-chan…" You glanced to the half-done dress then back to the orangehead. "You can go to sleep first."

 _What was that about!_

Chika full on puffs her right cheek out, a pout. "I'm not sleeping yet if you aren't."

You shakes her head. "You don't have to stay up with me."

"And you don't have to stay up so late. We could get the other girls for help. I- Even I could pick up sewing to help!" Chika got off her bed to kneel beside the ash-brunette who started sewing again.

 _You can teach me how to sew and I can help too._

The reply was slow again but at least this time, Chika could tell that You was smiling a little instead of her passive, focused look. "Thanks, Chika-chan…But I really want to get this done tonight. Go sleep when you're tired, okay?"

Chika huffs, knowing that when You gets adamant and insistent on something she really can't stop You. Even more so when You is doing all this for her…or well, for Aqours. Chika scratches her cheek a little, embarrassed for selfishly thinking that You does things primarily for her.

"Sleep is important you know..." Chika comments half-heartedly; already knowing You won't budge and Chika herself sacrifices sleep many times for not so important things too.

 _Though if it was a play-sleepover instead of a work-sleepover I wouldn't ask you to sleep so soon._

You hums a respond, gives Chika a small smile before her attention was back on her thread and needles.

 _Fine, if you'll be like that-_

"I'll stay up with you!" Chika declares as she moved to make herself comfortable, sitting right beside You.

The ash-brunette chuckles softly. "If you insist..."

Chika grins determinedly. "Mmph!"

Chika falls asleep after an hour (of staring at You). The designer looked up from her work when she heard a light snoring and she carried Chika to the bed, not wanting Chika to suffer a backache because of her.

"Sleep well, Chika-chan..." You whispers, her gaze gentle and lingering before she goes back to the dress that needs to be completed before sunrise.

You barely sleeps for an hour when Chika wakes by her alarm to find herself in bed and You by the table. Chika frowns.

 _Ah…_

"I fell asleep... Sorry, You-chan..." Chika climbs out of bed to prepare for school first. It's only a few minutes, but a few minutes more for someone lacking sleep is most desired and appreciated; Chika knows.

Once Chika was in her school uniform, checked that You and her bag was packed for the day, the orangehead kneels beside You to wake her. She felt a bit bad for having to wake the ash-brunette who slept so soundly but they had school to go to and she knew that sleeping position You was in was definitely uncomfortable; her neck was going to feel it when You opens her eyes.

"You-chan..."

You jolts awake. "The costume is done! It's o...kay..?"

"Sorry...You-chan. It's time for school." Chika wore a really apologetic look as You blinked some sleepiness away; she can't help but wish she could let You sleep in.

You shakes her head. "It's okay...I'll go get ready now."

Chika watch as You stretches, she hears her bones cracking into place and You heads to the bathroom to wash up. Chika sighs, turning to look at the beautiful completed dress.

"You-chan is way too amazing... But overdoing it." Chika feels the fabric and the design for a time before a smile grows on her face. "Alright, I'm gonna make sure You-chan gets her rest!"

 _And I've got the perfect plan for that!_

* * *

On the way to school, You was clearly tired and sleep-deprived. To the untrained eyes, she would seem normal, but to Chika, she's able to see all the tell-tale signs. You was walking slower than usual. You was wobbly and unstable just the slightest. And You was subconsciously gravitating towards Chika; their shoulders might brush or bump against each other before You shoots Chika a "sorry about that" look.

Chika smiles; this is exactly why her mission today is to make sure You is comfortable and recharging energy. The orangehead purposefully bumps her shoulder onto You's to get the ash-brunette's attention. "You can lean on me."

"Huh?"

Chika squints at You's blank look. "Not huh. I'm saying you can rest on my shoulder however you like so that you can save energy _and_ charge energy at the same time."

 _A flawless plan by me!_

You's expression morph into understanding. "Oh... Really?"

"Yes, really." Chika pats her shoulder twice with pride. "I'm reliable too, okay."

 _I want to be reliable to You-chan._

You chuckles. "I know that." You then tugs Chika's arm in front of her and nestles her head onto Chika's shoulder. "Is this alright?"

Chika feels her heartbeat speeding up so she looks to the front, avoiding meeting her best friend's gaze. "Y-Yeah...Anyway you want, remember?"

 _I'm the one who suggested this so I shouldn't be getting embarrassed on my own…but..!_

You nods and they walked to the bus stop together, like this.

* * *

Riko who was already at the bus stand turns to see her two close friends approaching; Riko's eyebrows go sky high at the sight. She fights back a grin that threatened to spill as she always felt happy and excited for any signs of Chika and You growing closer romantically.

"Good morning, Chika-chan, You-chan."

"Good morning~" Chika greets with a small wave. You blinks slowly, twice, before smiling and waving a good morning to Riko.

The auburn haired girl watches with growing interest; it's uncanny to see You not brimming with energy in the morning. Plus the fact that You still had her head on Chika's shoulder makes Riko excitable from a cellular level; the pianist was glad she's quite capable in keeping her composure.

Up on the bus, however, Riko could not contain her curiosity anymore. "Chika-chan…"

"Yeah?" Chika replies in a soft voice so as to not startle her best friend who was asleep already.

Riko catches on and lowers her volume too. "Why is You-chan resting on your shoulder?"

Chika blinks once; not understanding why Riko needed to ask. "She's sleeping."

Riko's passive curious expression changed to her looking away with a half-smile and slouched shoulders as she felt like she should have expected the orangehead to state the obvious instead of understanding her true intention of the question. "I get that. But...she was resting on your shoulder even before getting on the bus…"

Chika relaxes in her seat as her eyes and lips smile endearingly down at You who was catching some z's on her shoulder, her words gentle. "Because I told her she could."

Riko could not help but get emotional and awed at how Chika was so appreciative of the ash-brunette that her eyes started to water and her mouth turned a diamond shape.

"You-chan stayed up all night to sew our costumes after all."

"Ah…" Riko too, smiles to the sleeping ash-brunette and whispers. "Thank you for your hard work, You-chan."

Chika smiles proudly in You's stead. "You're welcome."

"Why are you the one saying that." Riko gave Chika a half amused, half judgemental look.

"Hehe~" Chika giggles and puts a hand over You's that was resting on her own lap.

Riko notices and pulls out her phone to take a picture secretly (into the ChikaYou folder it goes).

* * *

You somehow managed to not doze off entirely during classes though she's certain that 90% of the lessons went over her head as she could barely bring herself to listen to what the teacher was saying. She's glad lunchtime has arrived as she allows her best friend to take her hand and lead her out of the classroom to go to the courtyard.

"Still tired, huh?"

"Mm…" You yawns and lifts a hand lazily to cover her mouth. "Just a little."

Riko helps carry the lunch boxes and shakes her head when she hears You's bad attempt at reassuring them. "I think you need a full eight hours of sleep to be properly energetic again."

"Mm… I'll reduce that with Chika-chan's help." You smiles cheekily through her sleepiness.

Chika salutes with a huge smile. "That I will!"

Riko and You giggles at Chika's enthusiasm.

* * *

Ruby happens to be walking past the hallways when she spots You hugging Chika from behind, the ash-brunette's cheek nestled on the back of the orangehead's shoulder nearing the nape, so she approaches them. "Chika-chan, Riko-chan, You…chan? Are you done with lunch..?"

Chika turns her head to see the redhead and Riko helps answer. "We have. How about you, Ruby-chan?"

"Ah, I have… Um…" Ruby could not help but fidget on the spot as her curious emeralds kept flicking back to You who had her eyes closed and was clearly napping against Chika; not a common sight to say the least. "Is You-chan okay?"

"She's okay, just tired from staying up all night sewing." Riko fills in while Chika wore her proud expression once again.

Ruby's eyes widens in realization and then concern. "S-Should I help too? I can stay up too-"

You who was not in a deep sleep so as to be easily awaken for the next half of school, makes a soft grumbling sound as she could hear her junior worrying for her and suggesting something absolutely unacceptable. You lifts her heavy eyelids to bear the daylight once again. "Ruby-chan."

"Ah, Y-You-chan! I'm sorry for waking you-"

You shakes her head, though Ruby only knew because she was looking directly at You; the ash-brunette's head hardly moved a centimetre from its comfortable spot on Chika. "You're already helping with two of the costumes. So don't worry." You rubs her cheek on Chika's shoulder after her statement, wanting to get relaxed once more.

Chika took it as a sign to chip in as she sends a reassuring smile over to their junior who still looked worried. "Don't worry, Ruby-chan. I'll make sure You-chan is alive and capable of dancing before the live itself."

"A-Alive… You-chan's life isn't in danger…is it..?" Ruby stammers and Riko sweatdrops; Chika should choose her words more wisely when attempting to reassure Ruby.

You adjusts her position so that she was standing straighter, her hands going around Chika's waist for additional support and warmth. "I'll be fine. So Ruby-chan just have to do your part in completing two costumes and taking care of your health."

Ruby takes in the sight of You's bright blue eyes and confident smile for some time before nodding small. "Alright. I'll take care of myself for everyone's sake…"

You grins and Chika lifts her hand into a salute beside You's head; this way her best friend's hands can stay wrapped around her and Ruby can rest assured that You is in good hands (or at least Chika thinks that's the message being sent).

Riko's eyes sparkled at the view and almost drop her phone in her hurry to capture another endearing moment of her two close friends being…dorky and close.

* * *

The last school bell rings and Riko excuses herself to head to the music room (a change of environment for fresh inspiration). Chika and You waves her off before heading their way slowly out the school.

Chika smiles sideways to You. "Want some shoulders?"

You turns to the orangehead with a chuckle. "That's such a weird way to put it."

Chika feigns a shocked reaction. "Then how should I have put it?"

"Mm…" You hums in thought as she tugs her best friend's arm in front of her again, not noticing Chika's slight shudder and reddening cheeks.

 _Ah…You-chan is so soft…_

"You can lean on my shoulder again?" You considers the phrasing as she snuggles her head on Chika's shoulder.

"Too long~ How about 'Here, my shoulder pillow'?" Chika's ruby eyes swirled with excitement, liking her newest suggestion a lot.

 _Shoulder pillow! Wow, I'm a genius!_

You chuckles again, the vibration passing from her body to Chika, so the orangehead cranes her neck to get a proper view of a smiling You. You notices as their eyes meet so she grins wider. "I think you're being influenced by Riko-chan."

"Eh!? Am not~ I totally know what lap pillows are. So me suggesting shoulder pillow isn't because I'm being influenced." Chika pouts; not wanting her ingenious moment to be chucked off to being affected by a certain pianist who knows at least a dictionary worth of romantic jargons.

 _Mou! This is where you should be saying 'You're so smart for thinking that' You-chan!_

You laughs; feeling her energy slowly but surely returning to her. She probably will have enough energy to start sewing the moment they are back in Chika's room if she gets to remain snuggled on Chika's side and comfortably reliable shoulders. "Anything you say, Chika-chan."

"Of course-"

A loud and precise clearing of the throat catches the two second-years attention as they stopped walking and turns to the person who was sure to be calling for their attention.

The student council president looks her juniors up and down, sharp emeralds collecting whatever information she can from the sight before her. "You look tired, You-san… Did something happen?"

"Ah…Dia-san…" You did felt more energetic thanks to the upbeat and humorous banter with Chika, but on the outside, she probably still looks exactly like someone who was up all night working and her voice was drowsy and slow. "Your costume was completed last night… I'll be done with the rest by next week…or so…"

Dia's default stern expression softens and reaches over to give the ash-bruentte a head pat of approval and pride; her older sister habit. "Thank you for the hard work, You-san. Good luck with the remaining costumes."

You smiles in return, almost leaning into the head pat just from how good it felt; it sent the message of "Dia is proud of you" with each subtle rub by the student council president and unsurprisingly, You was happy to receive that.

"And don't hesitate to request assistance. We're all here for you." Dia adds with a stern look to make her point.

You kept up the smile. "Thanks, Dia-san…"

Dia nods and leaves the two to head home, she did have more paperwork to handle, only stopping them when she was passing by.

 _You-chan seems so happy about getting a head pat from Dia-san…_

Once Dia was out of sight, Chika breaks the silence. "Should I be getting jealous?"

"…About?"

Chika looks to You's confused look, and the ash-brunette was back to resting comfortably on her shoulder; Chika likes this view a lot. "Nothing." Chika puts her hand on You's head in a way that was a pat and a way to not let You see her pinkened cheeks.

 _You-chan looks the comfiest with me...Is it weird for me to like that..? And want that..?_

"Mm…" You moves her head so that Chika's palm ruffles her hair. Her lips a gentle smile as she closes her eyes and puts absolute trust in letting her best friend lead the way home.

 _Baka, adorable You-chan… Always making my heart race like that…_

Chika stole plentiful glances at You leaning on her shoulder peacefully, her heartbeat only speeding up and blush apparent as she took note the fine details and warmth of her best friend right beside her.

 _I like that though…_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Am I the only one that loves how comfortable Chika and You are with each other even before actually dating? ≧ω≦**

 **These are some sweet in-betweens of Chika and You falling in love and noticing that growing love for one another~ ^w^**

 **I hope you enjoyed the read! *O***

 **Leave me a comment if you like! Any and every is appreciated and I of course, welcome your suggestions on scenes you'd love to see and for me to write too! (´** **｀ゞ** **There's never too much ChikaYou after all~**

 **See you next story! :D**


End file.
